Black & White
by Wolfschatten
Summary: Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt für Harry und seine Freunde in Hogwarts. Jedoch anders als erwartet, denn zwei neue Schülerinnen treffen in Hogwarts ein... Alexis Riddle und Raiko Black.


_Kapitel 1_

_Erste Begegnung_

Es war ein sonniger Sonntagmorgen, als die Geschichte zweier normaler, junger Hexen begann. Die letzten warmen Tage in diesem Jahr wurden eigentlich von jedem normalen Menschen ausgekostet. Nun ja... von fast allen. Alexis Riddle saß wie üblich in ihrem Sessel. Mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Nachdenklichkeit starrte sie aus dem Fenster. Wo ihr treuer Phönix wohl war? Sie hatte ihn vor wenigen Tagen losgeschickt um einen der Horkruxe ihres Vaters zu finden, bevor Harry Potter oder Albus Dumbledore sie in die Finger bekommen konnte. Natürlich, hatte sie ihrem Vater nichts davon gesagt, denn sie wollte nicht, dass er wusste, dass sie einen schwarzen Phönix besaß.

Alexis schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah zu einer kleinen, schneeweißen Eule, die soeben angekommen war. Die Eule sah erwartend zu ihr hoch und streckte ihr ihr linkes Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief angebunden war. Alexis zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und nahm dem kleinen Tier den Brief ab. Neugierig öffnete sie diesen und las...

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst._

_Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrte Miss Riddle,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule noch heute._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter von Hogwarts_

Verwundert sah sie den Brief an. Man wollte _sie _in Hogwarts sehen? Eine _Riddle_? Das war mehr als merkwürdig... Wer konnte denn bestätigen, dass sie nicht ebenso war, wie ihr Vater? Sie grinste kalt und sah zu diesem.

„Sieh mal, was dieser alte Narr geschrieben hat...", meinte sie noch immer kalt grinsend. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihm und überreichte ihm den Brief. Kurz überflog er diesen, dann grinste er ebenso kalt, wie Alexis zuvor.

„Du sollst nach Hogwarts...", begann der dunkle Lord. „Dieser Narr scheint nicht zu wissen, dass du _meine_ Tochter bist." Er betonte das „meine" sehr, was Alexis gar nicht gefiel. Ja... sie war sein... Sie gehörte ihm seit er vor vier Jahren zurückgekehrt war. Trotz ihrer Unbehaglichkeit bewahrte sie ihre kalte, ausdruckslose Miene und sagte: „Könnte er erahnen. So oft gibt's den Nachnamen ‚Riddle' ja auch wieder nicht..."

„Wie Recht du hast...", bestätigte er ihr. „Aber das ist ein Vorteil für uns, Alexis. Potter geht dort zur Schule." Er sah zu ihr. „Ich denke du weißt, was du dort zu tun hast?" Natürlich wusste sie das... das konnte sie ja in seinen Gedanken lesen. Aber sie spielte lieber schön brav die dumme, kleine Alexis Riddle... Lord Voldemort, also ihr Vater, musste ja nicht wissen, zu was sie alles fähig war.

„Ähm...", begann sie. „Potter und seinen Freunden das Leben zur Hölle machen?" Sie legte den Kopf schief und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Könntest du, ja... Aber ich habe da eine andere, sehr gute Idee..." Er grinste kalt und Alexis schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wenn er _das_ genial nannte... „Du wirst ihn verführen und dann seelisch verletzen. Dann wird jeder sehen wie groß die Macht Lord Voldemorts ist.", erklärte er ihr. Wieder schüttelte sie innerlich den Kopf. Natürlich dachte ihr Vater wieder nur an sich selbst, aber, wie gewohnt, bewahrte sie ihre Fassade und spielte weiterhin die dumme, kleine Alexis...

„Ich! _Den_!", rief sie leicht säuerlich, wofür sie einen bösen Blick ihres Vaters erntete. Dann seufzte sie laut.

„Schon gut...", murmelte sie. Der dunkle Lord grinste kalt, schwieg aber. Leicht genervt sagte sie leise: „Ich bin dann mal in der Winkelgasse..." Sie drehte sich um und ging mit eiligen Schritten in ihr Zimmer, nahm ihren Umhang, zog ihn sich über und sah in den Spiegel. Sie hatte eindeutig das Aussehen ihres Vaters geerbt. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihr bis zu den Schultern und umrahmte somit ihr schmales, blasses Gesicht. Ihre dunklen Augen waren schmal und leicht schräg, was ihrem Gesicht Schönheit verlieh. Sie war dünn, sehr dünn, aber keineswegs mager.

Ein leichtes Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren schmalen Lippen. Ja, man würde sofort wissen, wer sie war, wenn man ihr auf der Straße begegnen würde, selbst wenn sie es bestreiten würde.

Sie wandte sich zum Kamin und nahm eine Prise Flohpulver.

„Winkelgasse!", sagte sie laut und deutlich. Dann verschwand sie...

Zum selben Zeitpunkt saß Sirius Black mit Albus Dumbledore am Frühstückstisch im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf. Er hörte Albus aufmerksam zu bis ein Wort fiel...

„Ich habe _was_!", rief er laut und fragte sich im Stillen: ‚Ich habe... eine... Tochter?'. Er, Sirius Black, und eine Tochter? Kasu, seine Frau, hatte ihm niemals etwas davon erzählt...

Albus lächelte verständnisvoll und nickte.

„Ja, Sirius... Du hast eine Tochter.", antwortete er geduldig. „Sie ist nun etwa in Harrys Alter, also 18." Sirius nickte stumm. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte all die Jahre über eine Tochter gehabt und wusste nichts von ihr? Nun ja... zugegeben, es wäre sicher schwierig gewesen, wegen seinem langen Aufenthalt in Askaban.

„Und... wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Sie müsste oben in ihrem Zimmer sein, soweit ich mich erinnere.", sagte er und sah auf die Uhr. „Sie müsste bereits wach sein. Von mir aus... geh zu ihr." Sirius nickte. Das ließ er sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen! Sofort ging er schweigend los. Genau in dem Zeitpunkt, in dem Sirius aus der Küche ging, landete die kleine, schneeweiße Eule neben ihm, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten an Alexis Riddle geschickt hatte. Er lächelte geheimnisvoll und nahm dieser den Brief, der an ihrem Bein festgebunden war, ab. _Du wirst das auf jeden Fall bereuen, Dumbledore!_, stand da geschrieben. Albus kannte diese Schrift. ‚Tom...', dachte er grinsend. ‚Nein, das werde ich nicht.'

Raiko Black war vor wenigen Minuten aufgestanden. Sie hatte sich gewaschen, gekämmt und angezogen und wartete nun auf Albus, der Mann, der sie noch am Abend zuvor gefunden hatte und der sie nun ihrem Vater vorstellen wollte. Er war ein seltsamer Mann, wie es ihr schien, aber dennoch... auf irgendeine Art schien er auch weise und mächtig zu sein. Ihrem Wissen nach, hatte Albus gestern noch ihre eigene Geburtsurkunde und ihren Aufenthaltsort zufällig im Zaubereiministerium gefunden.

Sie sah in den Spiegel und ein schlankes, dunkelhaariges Mädchen blickte sie durch ihre hellbraunen Augen an. Sie grinste etwas und strich sich ihr schwarzes Haar zurück. Es hatte einen leichten Blaustich, wie das ihres Vaters, wie Albus ihr erzählt hatte. Aber die Augen... die Augen waren anscheinend die, ihrer Mutter. Albus hatte ihr ein wenig über die Beiden erzählt und hatte ihr erklärt, dass ihre Mutter seit einiger Zeit spurlos verschwunden war.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Raiko sah verwundert auf. Ob Albus jetzt schon zu ihr kommen wollte?

„Ja...? Es ist... offen.", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern. Die Tür öffnete sich, aber herein kam nicht Albus Dumbledore, sondern ein schwarzhaariger Mann. Er musste so Ende dreißig sein. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar hatte einen leichten Blaustich, wie Raikos, und seine dunklen Augen strahlten Freundlichkeit aus... Er musterte sie kurz und sagte dann zögerlich: „Hallo... Raiko." Raiko schwieg kurz. War _er_ das? Sie hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet... Er ging auf sie zu.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich habe erst jetzt von dir erfahren." Wieder schwieg Raiko kurz. Er stand nun direkt vor ihr. Sie sah ihn an. Ja... das musste _er_ sein. Sie lächelte.

„Schon gut", sagte sie freundlich. Sirius nickte. Und gab ein leises „Gut..." von sich. Seine Tochter schien auf etwas zu warten, aber er zögerte. Dann ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen... Papa.", sagte sie leise. Er lächelte und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Kleines.", antwortete er ihr leise. Raiko lächelte glücklich. ‚Er hat mich aufgenommen... ein gutes Gefühl', dachte sie.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr euch benehmt. Haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte Molly Weasley ihre Kinder. Sie beäugte Ron, Fred, George und Ginny misstrauisch. Harry Potter stand daneben und hörte grinsend zu. Immer dieselbe Predigt. „Ich will keine Beschwerden von Sirius hören!", sagte sie laut. Sie dachte an die vielen Scherzartikel ihrer zwei Söhne Fred und George...

„Ja, Mum", antwortete George gelangweilt und sah dann grinsend zu seinem Zwillingsbruder.

„Keine Sorge", erklärte dieser breit grinsend.

„Von euch kann man ja einiges erwarten... aber das ihr euch benehmt nicht.", erklärte ihnen ihr jüngerer Bruder Ron Weasley. „Nicht wahr, Harry?" Harry grinste breit und nickte nur. Er wollte sich da lieber nicht einmischen... Fred gab ein leise „Hey" von sich und sah zur Seite. George jedoch protestierte. „Wir werden uns benehmen!", rief er leicht grinsend und fügte dann hinzu: „Die sind nur neidisch, weil _wir_ Meister der Streiche sind..."

„Davon träumt ihr. Sirius ist um einiges erfahrener als ihr.", meinte Ron noch immer grinsend. Fred und George wandten sich gespielt beleidigt ab und murmelten etwas von „diese Jugend von heute...". Ron, Harry und Mrs. Weasley grinsten nur. Typisch die Beiden...

„Komm, Harry. Auf zu Sirius", sagte Ron nach einer Weile zu seinem besten Freund. Harry nickte und antwortete: „Ja, gehen wir." Und sie alle gingen rein ins Haus.

„Sirius! Wir sind da!", rief Molly. ‚Wo steckt er nur...?', fragte sie sich, als sie keine Antwort erhielten. Dann öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche. Aber heraus kam nicht Sirius, wie Molly erwartet hatte, sondern Albus.

„Schön euch zu sehen.", begann er lächelnd. „Sirius ist zurzeit etwas... beschäftigt."

„Hier ist nichts los, Draco.", sagte Blaise Zabini mit einem lauten gähnen zu seinem besten Freund. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah zu Draco Malfoy, welcher sich gerade umsah. Er hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Ah ja?", fragte er und nickte dann zu Alexis Riddle, die die Beiden wohl auch schon bemerkt hatte. „Und was macht dann Riddle hier?" Blaise sah verwundert in Alexis' Richtung. Tatsächlich... da stand die Tochter des dunklen Lords.

„Weiß ich doch nicht.", sagte er leise. Ohne zu zögern ging er auf sie zu. Draco sah seinem Freund nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann ging er seines Weges...

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Alexis den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann kalt. Dieser grinste und meinte: „Die Frage sollte lauten: Was machst du hier, und gar nicht beim Herren?" Alexis grinste und ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. Sie liebte es ihn warten zu lassen. Das erlebte Blaise, ihrer Meinung nach, viel zu selten.

„Du wirst mich von nun an öfters sehen, Zabini.", antwortete sie grinsend und zögerte so eine genaue Antwort heraus. Verwundert sah Blaise sie an. „Ach ja? Und warum?", fragte er neugierig. Wie sie es doch immer schaffte seine Neugierde zu wecken... Wieder ließ Alexis sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, was Blaise umso mehr ärgerte und neugierig machte.

„Dieser alte Narr hat mich in Hogwarts aufgenommen.", erklärte sie ihm kalt grinsend. „Und wenn du schon da bist, Zabini, dann kannst du mir ja helfen all das Zeug zu tragen, dass ich kaufen muss." Blaise sah sie böse an. „Bin ich denn dein Dienstmädchen, oder was?", fragte er nun schlecht gelaunt. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke... Er setzte sein typisches Playboy-Grinsen auf, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Aber gut..." Alexis aber schien die letzten zwei Worte nicht gehört zu haben. Sie murmelte leise etwas und Blaise durchfuhr ein brennender Schmerz bei dem Arm, an dem ihm einst das Todessermal eingebrannt wurde.

„Das ist ein Befehl.", sagte sie leise. Dann gingen sie los.

„Ja, schon gut!", sagte Blaise laut und wieder mit schlechter Laune. Sofort ging er ihr hinterher. Alexis gab ein leises „Tze!" von sich, schwieg dann aber wieder genauso wie Blaise.

Zehn Minuten später waren die Beiden an Madam Malkins kleinem Laden angekommen. Alexis sah zu Blaise, grinste und sagte: „Wehe du schaust mir dabei zu, wenn meine Schuluniformen gemacht werden..."

„Och... ich doch nicht!", erwiderte Blaise sofort. Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Woher sie nur wusste, an was er gedacht hatte...? Alexis lachte trocken und ging dann Madam Malkins hinterher, gefolgt von Blaise. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich zu ihm.

„Stehen geblieben!", rief sie grinsend. Beleidigt wandte Blaise sich ab und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl um auf Alexis zu warten. Sie grinste breit und ging, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Blaise ihr nicht folgte, in ein kleines, leeres Zimmer, damit Madam Malkins ihre Schuluniformen anfertigen konnte...

Sirius horchte auf, als Molly ihn rief. Er grinste und sah zu seiner Tochter.

„Raiko... hast du Lust ein paar Leute kennen zu lernen?", fragte er sie noch immer grinsend. Raiko zögerte. Warum eigentlich nicht? Es wurde eigentlich schon höchste Zeit, dass sie unter Zauberer kam. Sie nickte und stimmte zu.

„Dann komm", sagte Sirius lächelnd und löste langsam die Umarmung. „Ich komme schon, Molly!" Sirius und Raiko liefen die Treppen hinunter, zu den Weasleys, Harry und Albus. Sirius deutete stolz auf Raiko.

„Raiko Black", sagte er grinsend. Alle Anwesenden, bis auf Albus, hoben fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Noch 'ne Black?", fragte Fred Sirius. Dieser begann noch breiter zu grinsen, als zuvor.

„Meine Tochter.", antwortete er. Die Weasleys und Harry starrten Sirius an. Nach dem dieser kurze „Schreck" zu Ende war, fragte Harry grinsend: „_Du_ und 'ne _Tochter_?"

„Sehr aufmunternd...", murmelte Sirius leise und wandte sich an Raiko. „Das sind Molly Weasley, Fred und George Weasley, Ron Weasley und... Harry Potter, mein Paten Sohn.", erklärte Sirius seiner Tochter und zeigte immer auf die jeweilige Person, die er soeben genannt hatte.

„So wie's aussieht hatte Lupin recht...", sagte die kalte Stimme von Severus Snape hinter Sirius. „Der Straßenköter hat tatsächlich eine Tochter." Blitzschnell drehte sich Sirius zu ihm um. „Straßenköter!", rief er wütend.

„Freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.", sagte Raiko zu Molly, dann wandte sie sich wie ihr Vater an Severus. ‚Und wer ist das?', fragte sie sich im Stillen.

„Willst du mir drohen? Köter?", fragte Severus kalt und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Sirius knurrte kurz und wandte sich dann zu Raiko.

„Severus Snape...", sagte er schlecht gelaunt und wandte sich dann wieder zu Severus. „Ja, das will ich Schniefelus!", sagte fies grinsend.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. _Stupor!_"

„SIRIUS!", schrie Molly gereizt, nachdem Severus gegen eine Wand gekracht war.

„Was denn, Molly?", fragte dieser gelassen und sah mit einer Unschuldsmiene zu ihr. Sie antwortete nicht und biss sich verärgert auf die Unterlippe. Severus stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang.

„Du solltest hier mal sauber machen, Black... sonst erstickt deine Tochter in diesem staubigen Gemäuer.", zischte er leise. Raiko schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Jetzt weiß ich, woher ich mein Temperament habe...', dachte sie sich und verließ ohne ein Wort zu sagen den Raum, während Sirius und Severus sich weiter stritten.

Harry zögerte. Sollte er Raiko folgen? Natürlich... er war neugierig, wie sie war, diese Raiko Black... aber woher wollte er wissen, ob sie jetzt nicht allein sein wollte? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Warum machte er sich um so was Gedanken? Er verließ den Raum und folgte Raiko hinaus in den Hof.

„Hey...", sagte er leise. Raiko drehte sich überrascht um und musterte ihn. „Hey...", antwortete sie leicht lächelnd. Er setzte sich neben sie. Leicht lächelnd sah er zu ihr. Was sollte er nun sagen? Irgendwie musste er doch ein Gespräch anfangen... oder?

„Wann bist du eigentlich angekommen?", fragte er sie und ärgerte sich im Stillen über sich selbst. Wie konnte er ein Gespräch nur _so_ anfangen? Es war ein Wunder, dass er vor Scham nicht rot anlief... Zum Glück schien Raiko das nichts auszumachen.

„Heute Nacht.", antwortete sie ihm. „Dumbledore hat mich gefunden..." Sie erinnerte sich an jene Nacht... Sie war wohl seit langem eine der schönsten Nächte gewesen, da sie erfahren hatte, dass sie endlich von dieser Pflegefamilie weg konnte. Harry grinste etwas.

„Wurde auch langsam Zeit, oder?", fragte er sie und sie nickte leicht. „Erzähl mal was von dir..." Er lief leicht rot an und hatte das Gefühl vor Scham zu versinken. Was redete er da!

Verwundert sah Raiko ihn an. „Von... von mir?", fragte sie ungläubig. Es herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen. „Okay... was könnte ich dir über mich erzählen...? Ich bin 18...wohnte früher bei schrecklichen Zauberern." Sie streckte bei diesem Satz kurz die Zunge raus und grinste. „Und... ja... was soll ich noch erzählen? Verlegen sah sie Harry an. Sie beide setzten sich nun in die Wiese. Harry hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Welche Zauberer denn? Ich habe dich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen...", meinte er.

„Ich ging auch nicht zur Schule. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wie die Beiden hießen, bei denen ich wohnte.", antwortete sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls waren sie sehr unfreundlich. Und dann... ist Dumbledore aufgetaucht. Wenn du wüsstest, wie glücklich ich war." Sie lächelte nur bei der bloßen Erinnerung. Harry stand auf und grinste.

„Schön. Ich nehme an, du musst deine Sachen für Hogwarts noch kaufen? Ich zeig dir die Winkelgasse", sagte er freundlich.

„Okay. Danke", antwortete Raiko lächelnd und stand ebenfalls auf. Die Beiden gingen zurück ins Haus. Harry wandte sich an Ron.

„Ron? Kommst du mit? Wir müssen noch in die Winkelgasse...", erklärte er dem Rotschopf. Dieser nickte.

„Von mir aus...", antwortete er. Er sah zu Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger rüber, die soeben aus ihren Zimmern gekommen waren. „Ihr auch?" Die beiden Mädchen nickten.

„Gehen wir...", sagte Hermine lächelnd. Sie alle nahmen jeweils eine Prise Flohpulver und verschwanden im Feuer...

Alexis und Blaise hatten es sich mittlerweile in einem kleinen Café gemütlich gemacht. Alexis trank ihren Eiskaffee, den sie sich soeben bestellt hatte, und Blaise gähnte herzhaft.

„Und? Hast du jetzt alles?", fragte er gelangweilt. Alexis nickte. „Ja, hab ich.", sagte sie grinsend. Es herrschte eine Weile Schweigen. Keiner der Beiden wusste so richtig, was er sagen sollte... oder ob er überhaupt reden sollte. Nicht, dass es Alexis oder Blaise was ausmachte, wenn es ruhig war... nein, im Gegenteil, aber irgendwie... Irgendwie hatten die Beiden so ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch, wenn sie miteinander redeten... Seltsam, aber angenehm. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte, du hast schon alles für Hogwarts besorgt...?", fragte Alexis und brach somit das Schweigen. Blaise grinste.

„Mädels für Hogwarts aufreißen... sonst wird mir ja langweilig.", meinte er. Alexis verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum habe ich nur etwas anderes erwartet...?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht..."

„Tze!"

Beleidigt begann sie wieder an ihrem Eiskaffee zu nippen. So verliefen die Gespräche zwischen den Beiden meistens... Es war etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber in Ordnung für sie. Jedenfalls zu dem Zeitpunkt. Blaise beobachtete sie.

„Ist was?", fragte sie, als sie das bemerkte. Er grinste wieder. „Nein, gar nichts.", erwiderte er. Alexis hob die Augenbrauen fragend. „O-kay...", meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wieder herrschte dieses seltsame Schweigen. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach miteinander reden? Normalerweise scheuten sie sich niemals davor einfach darauf los zu reden, anzugeben und sich zu streiten, aber untereinander schien das etwas anderes zu sein...

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte Blaise nach einiger Zeit.

„Uns einfach mal umsehen.", erwiderte Alexis. „Aber erst mal was anderes..." Sie hob den Zauberstab, den sie vor etwa einer halben Stunde gekauft hatte, und ließ die Sachen, die sie gekauft hatte, bei sich zu Hause auftauchen. Bevor sie in Hogwarts war, hatte sie sehr viel Theorie bei der Zauberei geübt... Nur selten hatte sie einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt und war so verwundert, dass der Zauber auf Anhieb klappte.

„Gut... gehen wir.", sagte Blaise. Die Beiden standen auf und gingen los. Und dann... dann folgte eine Begegnung, die Alexis niemals vergessen würde. Sie lief versehendlich gegen ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen und sie und Alexis fielen beide auf den Hintern. Schnell sprang Alexis auf.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!", schrie sie das Mädchen an. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit die Schwarzhaarige zu mustern. Sie war etwa in ihrem Alter... ihr Haar hatte einen leichten Blaustich und ihre Augen waren hellbraun... Raiko Black saß vor ihr auf dem Boden in der Winkelgasse. Sie grinste kurz kalt. Dann hatte der alte Severus doch recht gehabt... der Straßenköter hatte eine Tochter.

Raiko sah zu ihr hoch.

„Jetzt entschuldige mal... du bist doch gegen mich gelaufen!", sagte sie wütend. Alexis sah kalt zu ihr runter.

„Tze... Ich soll mich bei einer _Black_ entschuldigen? Einem Muggelfreund?" Sie würgte. „Lieber sterb ich gleich." Raiko sprang wütend auf und sah ihr hassend in die Augen. Die beiden Mädchen schienen von Grund auf verschieden. Sie waren eine Riddle und eine Black, also: Böse und gut, falsch und richtig, schwarz und weiß...

„Jetzt pass mal auf! Du hast kein Recht _so_ mit mir zu reden! Wer bist du eigentlich, das du meinen Namen kennst!" Raiko schrie fast. So jemanden hatte sie nie getroffen. Eine Peron ohne jeden Respekt... da war ihre Pflegefamilie deutlich besser gewesen. Alexis Blick schweifte zu Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine. Sie grinste kalt und schwieg kurz, wie üblich.

„Mein Name ist Alexis Selena Virginia Riddle.", antwortete sie gelassen. ‚Riddle...?', wiederholte Raiko in ihrem Kopf. Sie ballte die Fäuste. Eine Riddle also... und anscheinend nicht besser als ihr Lord Voldemort. „Das mir auch unbedingt die Tochter eines Straßenköters über den Weg laufen muss... beschämend.", fuhr Alexis breit grinsend fort.

„Mein Vater ist kein Straßenköter...", presste Raiko zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Wie konnte diese Riddle es wagen...? Aber Alexis machte weiter.

„Stimmt...", bestätigte sie nachdenklich. „Sonst hätte dieser Köter nicht viele Jahre in Askaban verbracht." Harry schrie sie noch an, dass Sirius unschuldig sei, aber das bekam sie nicht mit, denn in genau diesem Augenblick hatte Raiko ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Rede _nie _wieder _so _über meinen Vater, verstanden, Riddle!", schrie sie Alexis an. Diese sah Raiko mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Hass an.

„Du... _wagst_ es?", fauchte sie leise. Ihre normalerweise dunkelbraunen Augen leuchteten blutrot auf... Man hätte meinen können, dass sie kontrolliert wurde... „Das wirst du bereuen, Black. Nicht heute, nicht hier, aber schon bald." Bebend vor Zorn ging sie an Raiko vorbei.

„Das werden wir ja sehen...", zischte Raiko leise.


End file.
